The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus which performs recording and reproducing operation over information by irradiating a disc with a laser beam.
With respect to control relating to defect detection in an optical disc apparatus, JP-A-2002-42354, for example, states that “the apparatus includes a holding module for putting a servo circuit in its holding state according to a prediction of a defect time predicting module when a defect detection circuit detects a defect, and also for putting the servo circuit in the holding state during the detection of the defect with the defect detection circuit”.